


Rhapsody in Rain (di Arachethe2)

by TJill



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, First Time, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: In una città straniera, durante una notte di pioggia, Kirk e Spock guariscono le loro ferite.(una storia intensa e bellissima, ambientata poco dopo l’episodio della Serie intitolato “Il Duello”, incentrato sul pon farr di Spock)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rhapsody in Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520049) by Arachethe2. 

> Titolo: Rhapsody in Rain (Rapsodia di pioggia)
> 
> Autrice: Arachne the two
> 
> Traduttrice: T'Jill
> 
> Beta reader: [lilyj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj)
> 
> **Dedica**: questa storia è dedicata alla mia beta, lilyj, che più che una beta è stata una coautrice, trasformando i miei primi goffi esperimenti in qualcosa di cui essere fiera. Ti devo molto, mia Serpe! ❤
> 
> **Nota 2**: per comprendere a fondo questa storia bisognerebbe ricordarsi molto bene l'episodio della TOS intitolato "Il Duello". Chi ha dei vuoti di memoria può consultare ******[questo post](http://t-jill.livejournal.com/3319.html#cutid1)** del mio lj. È la traduzione dettagliata della voce **[Amok time](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amok_Time)** della Wikipedia inglese.

**********************************************************************************************************************

**_Rhapsody in Rain Rapsodia di Pioggia_**  
  
(Written by Arachnethe2 for Killa) (Scritta da Arachnethe2 per Killa)  
  
It's falling down onto wet stones, Cade sulle pietre bagnate,  
and those gently, soft sounds, e questi suoni leggeri e sommessi,  
  
are telling to the dreaming flowers stanno raccontando ai fiori sognanti   
stories about eternal lovers, storie di eterni amanti,  
  
whispering, that it is only right sussurrando, che è semplicemente giusto  
to make love the whole of night. fare l'amore per tutta la notte.  
  
It's like tears of black sky, Come lacrime del cielo nero,  
miracle of soothing, miracolo di lenimento,  
master of merciful lie, maestra di bugie misericordiose,  
  
like healing balsam for world's pain. Come balsamo risanatore del dolore del mondo.   
The virtuosi of rhapsody Esecutrice eccellente della rapsodia  
\-- the rain. -- la pioggia.  
  
(Sonnet of Falling Rain) (Sonetto della Pioggia che Cade)  
(traduzione di Lilyj)  
  


**Rhapsody in Rain **

  
Lasciò cadere il bagaglio sul tappeto rosso e la chiave sul tavolino nell’angolo, poi si guardò intorno:  
  
una piccola camera in un piccolo hotel da qualche parte ad Amburgo. Solo Dio sapeva perché aveva scelto questa città, tra tutte le città della Terra. La camera era pulita, anche se in qualche modo sembrava un po’ logora. Forse perché i mobili erano così economici: una cassettiera, una sedia, un comodino con una lampada e il terminale… Il letto - per una persona sola. Ma andava bene così, perché questa volta voleva restare solo. Alla fine esplorò il piccolo bagno, e lo trovò immacolato, pulito e ordinato, come tutte le installazioni igieniche in Germania.  
  
Sentì la profonda solitudine di quella stanza, e il morbido suono della pioggia dietro la finestra non migliorava le cose. Il rumore delle gocce sembrava esaltare ancor di più il silenzio intorno a lui.  
  
L’impulso di uscire, di andarsene da qualsiasi altra parte, tornò di nuovo, a piena potenza. Ah, al diavolo, in ogni caso non aveva intenzione di dormire lì quella notte. Decisamente non era dell’umore adatto per rimanere in quella camera, per cominciare a sistemare le sue cose. Meglio sopravvivere altrove a quelle ore, in mezzo a gente estranea, che l’avrebbe lasciato semplicemente a sedere da solo, senza fargli domande.  
  
Afferrò la chiave e uscì.  
  
* * *  
  
La pioggia nelle strade della città straniera sembrava trasformare le strade in magici specchi, nei quali le vecchie case ammiravano la propria bellezza, improvvisamente piene di vanità. E le automobili bagnate si muovevano come strane navi, come se stessero semplicemente lasciando il porto sul fiume per fare un giretto nella campagna. Le nuvole ammassate su Amburgo e sull’intera Europa rendevano impossibile vedere le stelle, quella notte. Sentiva la mancanza di quei punti splendenti che si dispiegavano sullo sfondo dell’oscurità vellutata o che sfioravano l’Enterprise come brevi raggi d’argento, quando il vascello viaggiava a velocità warp. La pioggia entrava di rado nella sua vita, nel suo lavoro di capitano della Flotta Stellare. E stanotte la temperatura era inferiore ai venti gradi, per giunta.  
  
Dovette allacciarsi la giacca.  
  
La musica della pioggia calmò Jim, ma il freddo di una sera d’inizio primavera nella Germania del nord, lo spinse infine a entrare in un piccolo bar.  
  
"Was wuenschen Sie?" gli chiese l’anziano barista. Cosa voleva? Meglio non pensarci. Non adesso.  
  
"Ein Bier."  
  
"Hier, bitte sehr."  
  
"Danke."  
  
Prese il bicchiere e si accomodò a un tavolo vuoto. Il bar era immerso nella semioscurità. Le poche persone presenti erano per lo più marinai e scaricatori di porto. Kirk li ascoltò, per quanto poté, parlare di loro stessi, delle loro vite, dei loro lavori…  
  
Dietro alla finestra, le navi entravano nel porto da entrambi i lati: le grandi dal mare, e i lunghi e piatti battelli fluviali dall’entroterra. Lì ad Amburgo era la fine del loro viaggio, perché da quel luogo, dove il fiume sfociava nel mare, solo le loro sorelle più grandi erano in grado di proseguire il viaggio.  
  
Kirk sorseggiò la sua birra. Non male. Era fredda, col suo gusto amaro..  
  
Sospirò, guardando lo scenario leggermente surreale dietro la finestra: le navi che si muovevano come grosse ombre nella pioggia. Ripensò all’Enterprise, che stazionava alla Base Stellare 1 in orbita intorno al pianeta, aspettandolo, mentre lui era scappato da lei, dal suo equipaggio, dal suo amico.  
  
Quando le manovre d’ormeggio erano terminate, si era semplicemente registrato come fuori servizio, era tornato nel suo alloggio, aveva preso il bagaglio che lo stava aspettando là, e se n’era andato, lasciando soltanto un conciso messaggio sul terminale. Per prima cosa si era recato al Quartier Generale della Flotta stellare, dove aveva fatto rapporto a Nogura e Komak sulla sua ultima missione, ignorando lo sguardo penetrante di Komak. L’urgenza di prendere Kirk da parte e di cominciare a interrogarlo era scritta così chiaramente sul volto dell’Ammiraglio, che Kirk dovette controllare severamente sé stesso, per non tradire il proprio amaro divertimento. ‘Nulla è accaduto’ era stato l’ordine di T’Pau. Kirk sentì un brivido freddo corrergli lungo la spina dorsale, rendendosi conto che quella vecchia dama Vulcaniana era così potente che persino l’alto ammiragliato era stato costretto a piegarsi al suo volere.  
  
E alla fine della riunione aveva annunciato che si sarebbe preso due settimane di licenza. Aveva buttato la sua bomba e se n’era andato, velocemente e con impazienza, percependo la loro curiosità penetrargli nella schiena come una lama. Era entrato in sala teletrasporto: ‘Che destinazione, signore?’ Non lo sapeva. Qualsiasi cosa, avrebbe detto qualsiasi cosa pur di sparire da lì. La sua idea, di cambiare continente, di mettere l’oceano tra sé e i suoi superiori, era la migliore che avesse avuto nelle ultime ore. Ma anche se poteva scappare dai due uomini, non poteva sfuggire alla propria stessa mente.  
  
Perciò aveva lasciato l’albergo, per trovare un posto dove fosse possibile non essere completamente solo, eppure restarsene in pace con i propri pensieri. Questo piccolo bar nel porto di Amburgo sembrava essere la scelta ideale per sopravvivere alla notte, poiché la notte era diventata la cosa che temeva di più.  
Bevve distrattamente un altro sorso di birra. Sarebbe stato solo il primo dei numerosi drink che sarebbero seguiti, questa notte e la notte dopo, e la notte dopo ancora. Ma sapeva che quello non era la soluzione al suo problema, che per quanto alcool fosse pronto a bere e per quante notti accettasse di passare chiuso dentro tutti i bar della città, nulla sarebbe migliorato. Avrebbe continuato a preferire il giorno alla notte per dormire, perché nella sua luce gli incubi erano un po’ meno spaventosi. Era senza difesa contro di essi, quando lo aggredivano nell’oscurità.  
  
La pioggia. Cadeva giù dal cielo, intonando una rapsodia nel suo caratteristico ritmo sulle pietre delle strade. Kirk si arrese, ascoltando la melodia che lo cullava, dimenticando per un attimo il calore soffocante, lo strano sole bianco che splendeva su un pianeta di rossi deserti. Trovava piacevole restare lì seduto a ricordare le cose che gli confermavano che era ancora vivo, come la sensazione della gelida aria primaverile, il profumo del sale che spirava dal mare, la pioggia che gli cadeva gentilmente sui capelli, sulla faccia.  
  
‘Nulla è accaduto’, aveva detto T’Pau. Nulla è accaduto, era stato anche il suo motto, grazie al quale Kirk aveva continuato la sua routine quotidiana, dopo l’uscita dall’infermeria, fino al momento in cui si ritirava nei suoi alloggi alla fine della giornata, fino a quando crollava a letto, fino a quando la sua mente cominciava a ritornare laggiù.  
  
Rivide nuovamente l’arena a forma d’anello, il fuoco, la vecchia matriarca e il suo silente, pericoloso guardiano vestito di nero. Risentì la sua voce esigere nulla di meno che la sua ubbidienza ed egli, il grande capitano che aveva combattuto lungo l’intera Zona Neutrale, chinò il capo di fronte alla sua volontà e si arrese al suo potere. Proprio come aveva fatto Spock quando, travolto senza scampo dal calore della sua stessa febbre e della pazzia, aveva aggredito il suo comandante e migliore amico.  
  
Spock. Kirk risentì improvvisamente il dolore al torace, là dove la lirpa di Spock lo aveva ferito. E anche se la ferita era stata curata immediatamente dopo il suo ricovero nell’infermeria di bordo, rimaneva una cicatrice ricurva come una falce, come un memento, a ricordargli che persino Spock, l’unica fonte di salvezza dell’universo, aveva potuto attaccarlo seriamente, con l’intenzione di ucciderlo.  
  
Forse quest’orribile consapevolezza era la ragione principale per cui aveva cominciato ad evitarlo. In servizio erano ancora una squadra perfetta: il capitano umano e il suo Primo Ufficiale Vulcaniano, che continuavano a presentare all’intera nave l’immagine di due uomini che agivano come uno solo. Ma le chiacchierate, le gentili schermaglie verbali, le partite di scacchi, gli incontri negli alloggi di Kirk erano cessati.  
  
Il suo bicchiere era già vuoto.  
  
Fissò ancora lo sguardo nell’oscurità, dove la pioggia penetrava i coni di luce proiettati dai lampioni nelle strade. Una notte nera come gli occhi del Vulcaniano, che seguivano Kirk in ogni istante, durante il turno sul ponte di comando. Ormai erano limpidi, liberi dalla pazzia, ma anche distanti e indecifrabili. Spock era consapevole della sofferenza di Kirk, ma non aveva fatto nulla, mentre il suo capitano si richiudeva sempre di più in sé stesso, cercando rifugio nel lavoro.  
  
McCoy era stato la sola persona che, in quei giorni, aveva tentato di aiutarlo. Erano già vicino alla Terra, quando l’aveva convocato nel suo ufficio.  
  
“Sto bene, Bones.”  
  
“Dannazione, Jim, io ero là, e ho qualche nozione di psicologia, quindi puoi prendere per i fondelli te stesso, ma non me.”  
  
“Ho detto che sto bene.”  
  
“Ah, all’inferno tu e la tua testa dura!”  
  
E lui lo prese in parola. Se ne andò. Ma non all’inferno, perché c’era già stato, e là, nel calore della sabbia rossa, era stato quasi ucciso da un Vulcaniano impazzito, proprio colui che una volta l’aveva cullato nella favola sulla razza più pacifica dell’intera Federazione.  
  
* * *  
  
Il rumore della porta che si apriva ricondusse Kirk alla realtà, ma appena posò gli occhi sul nuovo arrivato, gli sfuggì un sorriso amaro: quando parli del diavolo…  
  
Il Vulcaniano esitò un momento sulla soglia, ma alla fine il vento gelido fuori dal bar lo costrinse a entrare. Non gli fu necessario guardarsi intorno troppo a lungo. La stanza era piccola, mezza vuota, e i suoi occhi erano capaci di vedere chiaramente nella semioscurità. Avanzò lentamente verso il tavolo al quale Kirk era seduto, e durante tutto il tempo l’umano mantenne la postura di chi sta calcolando con calma la sua prossima mossa verso la porta. Finalmente il Vulcaniano si sedette di fronte a Kirk, le mani appoggiate sulla superficie lucida, lo sguardo incatenato a quello di Kirk.  
  
Uno spiacevole silenzio, rimase sospeso come un muro impenetrabile tra di loro.  
  
“Guten Abend. Sie wuenschen?"  
  
Spock si agitò, udendo la domanda inaspettata, pronunciata in un linguaggio che non comprendeva, e fissò sorpreso il barista, che stava in piedi giusto accanto a lui.  
  
"Einen Tee fuer den Herrn," Kirk rispose per Spock. L’uomo annuì e si allontanò.   
  
La tensione tra l’umano e il Vulcaniano si alleggerì per un momento. Kirk guardò il suo amico e primo ufficiale, mentre improvvisamente cominciava ad essere consapevole dell’ambiente: quella era la Terra. C’erano esseri umani intorno a loro, con i loro costumi e comportamenti umani, che parlavano un linguaggio umano, sconosciuto al Vulcaniano. Spock, in un abito sottile completamente inadeguato al freddo, umido tempo là fuori e che era inzuppato d’acqua; il Vulcaniano, che era stato allevato nel deserto, dove il calore soffocante era la temperatura standard, che nell’aria condizionata dei locali di bordo si sentiva sempre leggermente a disagio, soffriva immensamente nella pioggia d’inizio primavera dell’Europa del nord. Kirk non poté ignorare i neri capelli bagnati, le gocce sul viso di Spock, le mani, le cui dita sottili erano diventate verdognole per il gelo. In generale, il Vulcaniano appariva un po’ smarrito e indifeso in quel luogo, dove Kirk si sentiva a suo agio e al sicuro.  
  
Il barista portò una tazza fumante e la posò di fronte al Vulcaniano. Impacciato, Spock la prese tra le mani, tenendola strettamente, concentrandosi su quell’unica fonte di calore in quel gelido mondo dove l’acqua cadeva in continuazione giù dal cielo.  
  
“Come ha fatto a rintracciarmi ?” si chiese Kirk, mentre guardava il Vulcaniano sorbire alcuni cauti, eppure impazienti sorsi.  
  
“Potrebbe essere un buon detective, Signor Spock,” non resistette al gusto di fare quella citazione, caricandola di un sarcasmo privo di umorismo. “Mi ha effettivamente trovato, nonostante io abbia lasciato il mio comunicatore in cabina.”  
  
Il Vulcaniano posò la tazza sul tavolo, ma tenne i palmi avvolti attorno alla calda porcellana bianca. “Ho programmato un algoritmo di ricerca per intercettare il segnale della sua ID-Card, in qualunque momento i suoi dati fossero stati spediti dal database centrale della Flotta Stellare. Dopo aver scoperto il nome della città verso la quale si era diretto, mi sono teletrasportato alla Stazione Centrale di Londra, dove ho preso un treno continentale.” Si accigliò un poco a questa prova che il suo comportamento si era discostato dalle regole del suo pianeta natale, dove ogni viaggio era considerato come un atto privato e a nessuno era permesso di informarsi al riguardo. “L’ultimo segnale, che arrivava dal suo hotel, l’ho ricevuto alla stazione.” Tirò fuori di tasca il suo tricorder standard di bordo, ma Kirk non reagì in alcun modo. A disagio il Vulcaniano rimise il congegno dentro la giacca. L’umano lo guardò con calma. Di nuovo il Vulcaniano si agitò, inquieto, e continuò: “All’hotel… ho chiesto di lei, ma il personale al banco della reception ha detto solo che era uscito, quindi ho cominciato a cercarla nell’area circostante…”  
  
Ancora il silenzio tra loro. Il viso di Kirk era immobile, come una maschera che nascondeva magistralmente tutte le sue paure. Da più o meno un minuto Spock si era zittito, e adesso stava aspettando, le dita che si riscaldavano contro la tazza di tè.  
  
“Perché?” chiese calmo Kirk, “perché ha fatto tutto questo?”  
  
“Devo parlarle.”  
  
“Di cosa?”  
  
Dapprima il Vulcaniano non diede risposta. Sedeva là davanti a Kirk, le dita dall’ossatura sottile intrecciate attorno alla tazza fumante, guardando in giù, come se sperasse che tutte le parole di cui aveva bisogno potessero specchiarsi sulla superficie del liquido. ‘È splendido’ pensò Kirk, fissando il pallido, ascetico viso dagli zigomi alti, il naso espressivo e le labbra sottili. Guardando giù, gli occhi nascosti dalle palpebre e dalle lunghe ciglia nere, quell’apparenza di calma prestabilita in ogni contorno del suo corpo gli permetteva di sembrare una statua creata da un artista, le cui mani fossero state ispirate da un dio. Ma quando le pallide palpebre incorniciate dalle lunghe ciglia si sollevarono e rivelarono due occhi neri e l’espressione in essi…  
  
Durò solo una frazione di secondo, ma Kirk fu certo di trovarsi di nuovo là. Poteva sentire il calore, e annusare la sabbia e le spezie nell’aria secca, e vedere quello che era una volta era stato un calmo, pacifico Vulcaniano, che lo fissava con uno sguardo traboccante di pazzia omicida, mentre si avventava nel primo affondo…  
  
… e allora la mente controllata di Kirk cedette, l’imperativo di scappare fu sparato dritto dal cervello alle gambe. E balzò su, più veloce che poté, e si scaraventò oltre la porta.   
  
* * *  
  
Non ricordava la sua fuga improvvisa. Quando ritornò consapevole di sé stesso e delle cose che lo circondavano, realizzò che stava correndo attraverso le strade, e che la pioggia era aumentata d’intensità. Doveva ritrovare l’orientamento. Si fermò ai margini di un piccolo parco e guardò per alcuni secondi i sentieri scarsamente illuminati che vi si inoltravano, prima di incamminarsi lungo uno di essi.  
  
Il silenzio degli alberi dormienti lo circondava. Andò sempre più avanti, sempre più lontano, tra le foglie cadute l’ultimo autunno, lavate dalla pioggia, che scintillavano sulle pietre. I lampioni, molto distanziati, brillavano qua e là, proiettando verso il basso i loro coni di luce come veli, evidenziando le sottili, gelide gocce. Il parco buio, il silenzio, le chiazze di luce, le sagome surreali degli alberi spogli fecero rilassare un po’ Kirk. Si mosse, guidato dalla semplice esigenza di spostarsi, che bloccava qualunque altra cosa potesse apparirgli in mente. Ma questo funzionò solo per breve tempo.  
  
Come era potuto arrivare a questo punto? Si domandò amaramente. Come era potuto accadere che avesse paura del suo migliore amico? Dieci giorni prima tutto era ancora perfettamente normale. Lui era il capitano e Spock il primo ufficiale. Lui era l’emotivo eillogico umano, il suo amico il calmo, controllato e logico Vulcaniano. Erano l’uno l’opposto dell’altro, le due facce di una stessa medaglia, due che agivano come uno, che si adattavano perfettamente l’uno all’altro. Non aveva mai pensato che qualcosa avrebbe potuto turbare questo equilibrio. Kirk riconobbe che nonostante tutte le perdite nella sua vita, la presenza di Spock, sempre accanto a lui, aveva rappresentato una costante, impermeabile al cambiamento. Fino a quando era arrivata la pazzia, le due ore di calore e antichi rituali, che avevano cambiato, e forse distrutto, tutto ciò che avevano costruito tra loro durante gli anni passati. Era così? Era davvero così? Debolmente, con incertezza, qualcosa in Kirk protestò contro questa amara ammissione. Ma lui era troppo stanco anche solo per ascoltare quei segnali. Così stanco.  
  
Si sedette su una panchina vicino a un lampione, i palmi abbandonati senza vita in mezzo alle ginocchia, fissando l’oscurità di fronte a lui, ignorando la fitta pioggia che cadeva sulla sua testa, sulle spalle.  
E così fu trovato da Spock, che rimase in piedi alcuni metri più in là, mantenendo una prudente distanza, sempre più incerto alla vista di Kirk in quella posa indifesa.  
  
Finalmente l’umano sollevò la testa e si voltò nella direzione di Spock. Non disse nulla, lo fissò soltanto, esausto. Il Vulcaniano si avvicinò, senza lasciare lo sguardo di Kirk.  
  
“Non hai ancora rinunciato?” chiese infine Kirk, in tono quieto.  
  
Spock si limitò a scuotere la testa. Kirk sospirò. Lentamente, come se avesse degli enormi pesi sulle sue spalle, si alzò in piedi e fece qualche passo verso il cono di luce. Esitante, il Vulcaniano lo seguì, e Kirk non se ne stupì. ‘È sempre dietro di me’ pensò Kirk, come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. ‘Mi ha sempre seguito, come un’ombra…’  
  
“Di cosa vorresti parlare?” Kirk ripeté la domanda per la seconda volta, quella sera.  
  
“Di noi. Di cosa è… accaduto.”  
  
“Hmmm… un argomento molto interessante.” Fece un passo di lato e poi all’indietro, “e cosa vorresti dirmi?”  
  
Il Vulcaniano si guardò i piedi, deglutendo sconfortato, lottando contro sé stesso e contro tutte le regole del suo retaggio natale: “Mi dispiace…”, disse con voce a malapena udibile, “Mi dispiace…”  
  
E finalmente, dopo così tanti giorni, i nervi di Kirk saltarono: “Ti dispiace?” gridò. “Hai nascosto informazioni basilari sul tuo stato e circa i rischi che mi assumevo decidendo di teletrasportarmi con te su Vulcano. Io non ti ho mai nascosto niente, ti ho detto tutto di me, perché mi sono sempre fidato di te e credevo che anche tu mi avresti detto qualunque cosa.” Agitò le mani, come a prevenire una replica del Vulcaniano. “Naturalmente non eri obbligato a farlo,” continuò amaramente, “tu potevi sempre serbare i tuoi segreti in nome della tua sacra riservatezza Vulcaniana.” La sua rabbia cresceva a ogni istante. “Io stavo per morire, Spock! Ti ho seguito perché ho sempre creduto che i Vulcaniani non fossero pericolosi.” Si avvicinò ancora di più all’uomo, che non osò indietreggiare neppure di un millimetro. “Quello che mi aspettava era un incubo! E dopo tutti questi giorni vieni da me e tutto quello che puoi dirmi è ‘Mi dispiace’!”  
  
“Jim…”  
  
“Mi dica, Signor Spock, i Vulcaniani non si scusano, non è vero?”  
  
“Jim, io…”  
  
“Questa è sempre stata la tua predica preferita all’intera nave, che le scuse sono solo la conclusione degli illogici insuccessi dell’imperfetta mente umana. Quindi perché questa assurdità, adesso?”  
  
“Jim ti prego…”, fu come un singhiozzo e Kirk si immobilizzò, scioccato nel sentirlo. Il Vulcaniano lo guardava come se fosse stato schiaffeggiato. In piedi di fronte all’umano, rabbrividendo per il freddo, gelato nel suo inadatto abito sottile – inzuppato d’acqua – i capelli spettinati, sembrava un magro, fradicio gatto randagio in attesa del prossimo colpo. ‘E per tutto questo tempo ho avuto paura di quest’uomo?’ si meravigliò Kirk, improvvisamente disgustato del proprio comportamento. Protese le mani per poggiarle sulle spalle di Spock, ma l’uomo si spostò, girandosi di lato.  
  
“Ha ragione, capitano,” disse a bassa voce, “non ci sono scuse.” E Kirk guardò, impotente, il profilo severo del volto di Spock, la crescente distanza tra loro, molto più grande del mezzo metro di spazio che divideva i loro corpi.  
  
Il Vulcaniano prese un rauco respiro. Il vapore bianco del fiato contrastava con il nero dell’oscurità intorno a loro. Il suono della pioggia cadente risuonava morbido come un bisbiglio. “Non ci sono scuse,” ripeté ancora con voce esile, “ma forse, una spiegazione.”  
  
Lo sforzo era ancora più visibile questa volta; la difficoltà di parlare di cose così intime per lui, insieme all’enorme volontà di continuare oltre, fece dolere il cuore di Kirk.  
  
“Ci è proibito parlarne. Specialmente con i non-Vulcaniani. Perché ci vergogniamo di quel momento, quando il nostro comportamento sfugge a ogni controllo e tutta la disciplina che abbiamo imparato ci tradisce, fallisce fino al totale disastro. In tutta la mia vita non ho mai rinnegato la scelta di essere completamente Vulcaniano. Ma segretamente ho sperato fino all’ultimo che la mia metà umana potesse risparmiarmi questa follia…”  
  
Alla luce del lampione, Kirk scorse una leggera ombra verde sugli alti zigomi di Spock. Realizzò, scioccato, che il Vulcaniano era arrossito.  
  
“Era come una nebbia verde attorno a me. Mi possedeva, e nulla era in grado di alleviare questa urgenza in me. Alla fine, desideravo liberarmene a qualunque costo… Jim, io… volevo ucciderti, … perché ti ergevi tra me e lei… benché tutto, in me, urlasse contro questo. Ma ero incapace di ascoltare, perché il desiderio e il bisogno erano troppo grandi. Non ho potuto controllarmi. Ero un animale, niente di più…”  
  
No, non lo eri, voleva dire Kirk, ma non lo fece, perché il Vulcaniano aveva detto la verità. Un’onesta, brutale verità.  
  
“Ma ti giuro che non avevo idea che sarebbe successo tutto questo. Fino a quel momento ero stato sicuro che la cerimonia sarebbe stata solo la fine di quello che la mia famiglia aveva cominciato quando ero bambino.”  
  
Kirk deglutì, realizzando di avere la gola secca: “Era… era realmente suo diritto?”  
  
“Sì, lo era. Il Kalifee è un antica usanza, che permetteva alle donne di scegliere un altro compagno, quando dichiaravano il primo inadatto a generare la loro futura stirpe. Ma non era stata invocata da secoli.”  
  
“Non con una leggenda…”  
  
“No!” Il Vulcaniano lo interruppe, un po’ troppo forte. “Lei intendeva qualcosa di diverso…” Fissò un invisibile punto nell’oscurità. “Non voleva per compagno un mezzosangue…”  
  
Ancora questa spietata sincerità. Non voleva risparmiarsi davvero nulla.  
  
Finalmente il Vulcaniano si costrinse a guardare Kirk: “Io non… io ero sicuro…, che…”  
  
“Che non ti avrei mai perdonato?”  
  
Spock annuì: “Ad ogni modo, farò qualunque cosa tu desideri io faccia.”  
  
“E cosa vuoi tu, Signor Spock?”  
  
“Questo è irrilevante.”  
  
“Davvero?” La voce di Kirk tornò a essere ironica, “vuoi veramente una cosa del genere? Il comando di andartene, al quale obbedirai? L’ordine di lasciare me, l’Enterprise e forse la Flotta Stellare? È questo quello che tu vuoi?” Gli si avvicinò di più. Tanto vicino come non era mai stato prima. “Spock, rispondimi!”  
  
“No.” Il Vulcaniano era visibilmente scosso, “ma qualunque cosa desideri fare, anche se vorrai finire qui la nostra amicizia, hai il diritto di farla. Sarebbe illogico aspettarsi qualcos’altro.”  
  
Kirk dovette indietreggiare di un passo. Era insopportabile! Chi era l’uomo di fronte a lui? Vedere Spock in quelle condizioni, così esausto, fragile, vulnerabile e totalmente spogliato del suo atteggiamento controllato, rivelargli tutto, senza nascondere nulla, lo fece quasi urlare. Non poteva gestire tutto questo, non aveva mai immaginato che avrebbe assistito allo spettacolo di quell’anima Vulcaniana così totalmente denudata ed esposta per lui. Quello sguardo faceva male! Molto più delle peggiori ferite del suo passato. Voleva girarsi e scappare, e contemporaneamente, avanzare verso di lui, per abbracciarlo, tenerlo stretto, e dirgli che era un uomo degno – più di qualunque cosa nella sua vita.  
  
Da qualche parte attorno a loro, lo spazio scattò su un altro livello.  
  
“Devo confessarti una cosa.” E pronunciando quelle parole, Kirk si avvicinò ancora. “Non ho mai pensato che avresti potuto spaventarmi, colpirmi, e battermi. La mia amicizia con te era la sola cosa chiara nella mia vita, perché pensavo che quella non sarebbe mai potuta cambiare. E adesso, le circostanze sono diverse, più complicate, ed io devo farci i conti… La seconda verità, che non ti ho mai detto, è che la mia decisioni di combattere con te non è stata dovuta solo alla necessità, ma anche all’orgoglio.”  
Spock spalancò gli occhi, incapace di credere a quello che aveva sentito. “Sì,” Kirk sorrise appena, “per vanità. Per timore, per non mettermi in imbarazzo di fronte a T’Pau e agli altri. Io rappresentavo la Flotta Stellare. Avevo la stupida idea che nel tuo stato non saresti riuscito a battermi. Mi hai dimostrato che mi sbagliavo. Mi hai dato una lezione. E una dannatamente dolorosa.”  
  
“Jim…?”  
  
“Spock, io sono un ragazzino vanitoso, che crede di essere chissà chi. Non fingere di non averlo mai pensato.”  
  
Il Vulcaniano scosse la testa. Un gesto quasi infantile, che fece sorridere nuovamente Kirk, “Vuoi andartene, amico mio?” Di nuovo lo scuotere del capo, “Nemmeno io, Spock, nemmeno io.”  
  
Il mondo intorno a loro si stabilizzò in un’altra dimensione, l’universo prese una direzione differente, la pioggia mormorava con voce dolce canzoni sull’acqua cadente. Le parole presero un diverso significato.  
  
Kirk si avvicinò tanto a Spock, che poteva sentire il calore del suo corpo. Il profumo di foglie cadute si mischiò con quello di spezie. Il Vulcaniano chinò leggermente la testa, in attesa di cosa sarebbe venuto dopo.  
  
“Dobbiamo ricominciare da capo, allora… qualsiasi cosa possa portare, dobbiamo provare…”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“È troppo tardi per cercare un’altra stanza. Puoi stare nella mia.” Il Vulcaniano annuì.  
  
“Non hai dei bagagli?”  
  
“Li ho lasciati alla stazione centrale dei treni.”  
  
Ci fu ancora il silenzio, ma stavolta nessuno dei due lo trovò sgradevole. E quindi Kirk chiese per la terza volta durante quella sera:  
  
“Dimmi una cosa, Spock, perché sei venuto da me?”  
  
“Non c’e nessun altro…”  
  
Udendo questo, Kirk non poté più resistere. Attirò il corpo magro in un abbraccio, sentendo il Vulcaniano abbandonarsi, lasciarsi stringere, la sua testa appoggiata sulla spalla dell’umano. La pioggia scintillò come lacrime sui loro visi.  
  
****

(segue II parte)


	2. Chapter 2

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

La camera d’albergo era immersa nella semioscurità, i lampioni della strada proiettavano un po’ di luce attraverso la finestra, e l’insegna al neon appesa alla casa di fronte la dipingeva di blu, che spesso si modificava in verde. La pioggia tamburellava dolcemente i pannelli di vetro della finestra.

La prima cosa che Kirk fece appena entrarono, fu di alzare il riscaldamento di diversi gradi, quindi rovistò nel suo bagaglio fino a trovare un asciugamano.

“Ecco qua,” lo tese al Vulcaniano e gli indicò l’armadio: “È meglio che tu metta la tua giacca là dentro.”  
Spock obbedì e Kirk provò qualcosa di simile al sollievo. Un Vulcaniano congelato in abiti bagnati faceva solo pena. Si girò verso il termosifone e ricontrollò la temperatura. Ancora non era al livello giusto, ma cominciava a emettere un piacevole calore.

Andò all’armadio e ci appese anche la sua giacca. Con la coda dell’occhio catturò un quadretto quasi divertente di Spock che si strofinava i capelli bagnati con gesto davvero deciso. ‘Come un gatto inzuppato.’ Rifletté fra sé e sé, mentre la sua mente notava la straordinaria ed elegante ossatura delle dita di Spock.

Si diresse verso il letto… e vi si fermò accanto.

Questo elemento del mobilio, con le lenzuola bianche e sottili, brillava nell’angolo della stanza, illuminato per metà dal neon blu-verde dell’insegna fuori dalla finestra. Era stretto, per una sola persona, oppure per due che giacessero sdraiate l’una nelle braccia dell’altra. Una sensazione indefinibile sbocciò nella punta delle sue dita, nelle sue mani semichiuse. Inspirò profondamente. Percepiva il Vulcaniano, era coscio della sua calma, solida presenza nonostante tra loro ci fossero un paio di metri.

Lentamente, come in sogno, attraversò quei due metri di distanza, sentendo la temperatura dell’aria salire, piena del profumo della pioggia, delle spezie e del muschio. Si protese verso l’asciugamano bianco che scendeva a coprire il volto di Spock, e accarezzando quelle dita snelle ne arrestò il movimento. Con attenzione mise da parte il pezzo di stoffa, mentre l’altra mano scivolava tra i capelli bagnati e attirava la testa un po’ più vicino.

Il bacio fu il più timido e tenero che avesse mai provato. Goffamente due paia di labbra tremanti si incontrarono in una carezza leggera, si separarono di un soffio, poi si ritrovarono ancora, leggermente dischiuse, assaggiandosi. Il Vulcaniano mugolò piano – un suono che fece stringere la presa di Kirk attorno all’asciugamano umido e alla mano del Vulcaniano. Lo allontanò, solo un poco, e guardò nei suoi occhi, scorgendovi la profondità della notte, la calma dello spazio, la scintillante presenza della pioggia.

Kirk gli diede le spalle, fece pochi passi, poi rimase lì fermo, immobile come una statua, le braccia abbandonate ai lati del corpo, ascoltando il debole suono delle gocce che colpivano la finestra. Dopo un momento, come in trance, cominciò a spogliarsi. Lentamente si sfilò il maglione, sbottonò la camicia e la lasciò cadere sul pavimento.

Spock guardava i muscoli che si tendevano attraverso le spalle e la schiena dell’umano, senza osare fare alcun suono o gesto che potesse interrompere la scena di fronte a lui. La pallida bellezza dorata dell’umano pareva accrescersi con ogni indumento che scivolava giù. L’uomo si tolse stivali e calze, le sue mani raggiunsero la chiusura dei pantaloni, che furono poi gettati nella piccola pila sul tappeto rosso.

Kirk si voltò e Spock trattenne il respiro. La luce dell’insegna al neon si muoveva, e proiettava l’ombra delle gocce di pioggia sulla pelle delicatamente dorata e sulla cicatrice rossastra, a forma di falce, che si stendeva attraverso l’ampio petto. Ma tutto questo durò solo per un secondo o due, perché improvvisamente l’umano gli era accanto, sfilandogli l’asciugamano bagnato dalle mani. Gli occhi di Kirk erano brillanti, teneri, gli angoli della bocca seri, quasi tristi e feriti. Ma Spock non voleva andarsene, non poteva.

Senza mai abbandonare quegli occhi verde-nocciola, le sue mani salirono ai bottoni della propria camicia. Dapprima esitante, poi con crescente sicurezza, aprì e lasciò cadere l’indumento, insieme a tutto il resto. Era come se ad ogni indumento che cadeva, i dubbi nella sua mente diventassero polvere.

Rivelare tutto, senza nascondere nulla. Verità, menti, corpi, a nudo. Fragili, vulnerabili, teneri.

Rimase in piedi di fronte al suo amico, nudo, consapevole di quel momento con ogni terminazione nervosa del suo corpo. E poi, passandogli accanto, raggiunse il piccolo letto e si sedette sul bordo, fissando Kirk, chiamandolo con gli occhi.

Lentamente, doveva muoversi lentamente, si ripeté Kirk. Quello splendido Vulcaniano nudo era come la più timida delle creature, che poteva scomparire con il primo movimento inaspettato. Si sedette sulle lenzuola bianche a fianco di Spock e gli prese la mano. Per alcuni momenti infiniti rimasero in quella posizione – voltati a mezzo l’uno verso l’altro, fianchi e ginocchia a contatto, i loro visi così vicini – uno dorato, morbido, biondo, tutto muscoli nel corpo compatto, il secondo pallido, dai capelli scuri, pieno di piani e angoli, snello ed elegante.

Si baciarono ancora. Con gentilezza, lentamente, assaggiandosi l’un l’altro, le bocche aperte, le lingue che si sfioravano.

Il Vulcaniano mugolò ancora. L’umano adesso lo stringeva tra le braccia, quelle mani fresche esploravano il suo corpo, cercando i punti sensibili, accarezzandoli e suscitando in Spock reazioni che non aveva mai immaginato di avere, mentre quelle labbra morbide scivolavano giù, via dalla bocca per baciargli la gola, lambire le vene, per proseguire ancora oltre, dietro il lobo dell’orecchio. Inarcò la schiena, mentre quelle dita esperte separavano le sue cosce e lo accarezzavano all’inguine. I segnali di un desiderio crescente saettarono giù nei suoi fianchi, costringendolo ad allargare di più le gambe, per permettere loro l’accesso. Risuonò un forte gemito, e realizzò che proveniva da lui.

Cadde all’indietro sulle lenzuola bianche, perdendo ogni consapevolezza del mondo intorno a sé.

Kirk si inginocchiò a fianco del letto e vi sollevò le gambe di Spock. Ma poi il Vulcaniano gli girò le spalle, il sottile corpo curvato, le ginocchia raccolte fin quasi a toccare il petto.

Kirk si lasciò prendere dal panico per un momento. ‘Ho esagerato,’ il pensiero gli balenò in mente, mentre si sporgeva sopra di lui, posandogli le mani sulle spalle sottili, percependone il lieve tremito sotto le dita.

“Spock…?” sussurrò.

Il Vulcaniano girò il viso verso di lui…

… e Kirk provò qualcosa di simile al sollievo. Spock non stava piangendo, e neppure tremando per il freddo. Allora perché…

“Shhhhhhhhhh…” sorrise leggermente, tranquillizzante, e fece scorrere le sue mani lungo le braccia, fino al petto.

Il tocco dei suoi palmi agì come un incantesimo sul corpo snello. Il Vulcaniano si voltò lentamente sulla schiena, muovendo prima le spalle, poi il torace, e alla fine i fianchi. E allora all’umano mancò il fiato.

Era eccitato.

L’erezione verde giada puntava in alto, le increspature gonfie, una singola goccia di liquido scintillava sulla punta.

Come se fosse ipnotizzato Kirk mosse la mano verso il membro, avvertendo il proprio corpo reagire nella stessa maniera. Lentamente si chinò e lo accolse in bocca, assaporando il gusto di sale e cannella e di qualcosa di unico che non poteva descrivere. Appena la lingua dell’umano accarezzò quelle increspature e il punto sensibile tra loro, il Vulcaniano singhiozzò – un suono che rese Kirk immediatamente e dolorosamente eccitato. Sollevò la testa e guardò Spock. Un paio di occhi neri lo fissarono, specchi di un’anima spalancata.

“Jim…” disse, e allungò le mani.

Cadere tra le sue braccia fu come lanciarsi nel fuoco, o assaporare il sole. Sentiva il calore, così tanto calore. Non ricordava di aver mai provato un’esperienza simile. E seta, liscia, pallida seta olivastra coprì il suo corpo teso.

Si baciarono ancora, le bocche aperte, baci che toglievano il fiato. Contemporaneamente le loro mani vagavano le une sul corpo dell’altro, qui per pizzicare i capezzoli di un color verde bronzeo, là a segnare la schiena con le unghie, a scivolare tra la sottile peluria nera, per sentirne la sensazione tra le dita, o per afferrare la curva del fondoschiena.

I loro movimenti casuali divennero ritmo, i membri si strofinavano contro i ventri. Gli occhi dell’uno incatenati a quelli dell’altro. Spock rovesciò indietro la testa, sentendo le ondate del piacere infrangersi su di lui; e con le guance imporporate di verde, i capelli arruffati e le labbra dischiuse, agli occhi di Kirk diventava sempre più splendido ad ogni secondo. Finalmente qualcosa in lui esplose. Sentì vagamente l’umano gridare, sentì l’attrito tra loro allentarsi, l’ultima spinta languida, un corpo abbandonarsi tra le sue braccia, pace…

… sollievo…

Pioggia…

* * *

_Il corpo dorato cadde sulla sabbia rossa, e quel verde scuro che colorava il mondo, che aveva reso la sua mente folle per giorni, scomparve. Tornò padrone di sé attraverso uno sfogo che aveva bramato ardentemente, solo per rendersi conto che sarebbe stato meglio morire lì._

_Perché? Era la sola domanda che riusciva a porre. Perchè? Gridava la sua anima. Un attimo prima era un essere vivente, adesso si era trasformato in un corpo senza vita, abbandonato là nella sabbia rossa, e tutto quello che una volta era stato era svanito in una frazione di secondo._

_Non poteva sopportare sé stesso, non poteva restare lì a dividere lo spazio con quelli che una volta aveva chiamato la propria gente. Era diventato un assassino nel nome della logica e delle antiche tradizioni di Vulcano. Ma doveva controllarsi, per non mostrare quello che gli era stato fatto. No, non di fronte a loro, non di fronte a lei._

_Solo i pensieri nella sua mente, sprofondati nel caos, chiedevano, gridavano, ululavano solo questa parola: perché?_

_Perché?_

_Perché? Perché?_

_Perché, T’Pring, perché, perché, perché, perché…?_

_* * *_

“Spock!”

Scattò a sedere, ansimando pesantemente, tremante, fradicio di sudore.

“Spock! Stavi sognando.”

Il mondo intorno a lui assunse di nuovo i contorni di una stanza l’albergo. Fuori la pioggia cadeva, tamburellando gentilmente sulle pietre bagnate di una città sconosciuta. Un paio di braccia fresche lo circondarono.

“Jim…” Spock seppellì il viso nella spalla di Kirk.

“È stato solo un incubo…”

“Jim, sei vivo…”

“Sì…,” Kirk baciò quei capelli neri come l’ala di un corvo, “Sì…”

Lentamente tornò consapevole dei loro corpi, appiccicosi di sudore e sprema che andava asciugandosi. Kirk allentò leggermente la presa attorno al Vulcaniano.

“Vieni,” sorrise, rubando un altro bacio leggero come una piuma, “vieni con me.”

‘Fino all’altro capo dell’universo,’ pensò Spock.

Ma il posto nel quale fu gentilmente trascinato era un’immacolata e lucida stanza da bagno.

La doccia bollente gli fece bene. Restò là in piedi, la fronte appoggiata contro il muro, sentendo l’acqua scrosciargli lungo la schiena. Sospirò, quando un paio di mani insaponate lo accarezzarono in mezzo alle scapole, scorrendo lungo la sua spina dorsale, per poi scivolargli attorno alla vita. Un corpo fresco si premette contro il suo. Si girò e incontrò due occhi splendenti, incorniciati dalle lunghe ciglia.

Jim. Non poteva resistere a quell’uomo, essendogli così vicino. Catturò la sua bocca in un lungo, lento bacio, senza badare al sapone che dalle mani di Kirk gli scorreva sul viso.

Questo era qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato potesse succedere. Questa notte di pioggia, in una città sconosciuta della Terra, aveva cacciato ogni brutto pensiero. Erano passati giorni da quando tutte le sue convinzioni erano state distrutte nell’arena, sulla sabbia rossa. Ricordava il suo cammino, dopo, il viaggio infinito dalla sala del teletrasporto fino all’infermeria di bordo, attraverso i corridoi dell’Enterprise. Aspettandosi di trovare un cadavere.

Jim…! Vederlo vivo era stata una grazia piovuta dal cielo.

*Sei vivo…*

Si protese verso il flacone e si versò il sapone sui palmi. Jim si sciolse sotto il suo tocco, mentre gli massaggiava gentilmente le spalle, le braccia, carezzava il torace, guardando i piccoli capezzoli rosa indurirsi.

*… vivo*

Gli separò leggermente le gambe, per accarezzarlo all’inguine mentre lo baciava, e il suo sangue cantò, quando sentì l’uomo mugolare nella sua bocca.

Era vivo. Jim era vivo. Queste erano le sole parole che si ripeteva, più e più volte nella sua mente, mentre pensava con soggezione che poteva stringerlo tra le braccia, suscitare piacere in quel oh-così-sensibile corpo con ogni minima carezza…

Vivo…

Si sporse dietro di lui per chiudere l’acqua.

Jim era come in trance. Docile, abbandonato, permise al Vulcaniano di guidarlo su un tappetino, dove lo asciugò con un asciugamano. Se ne rimase semplicemente in piedi, all’apparenza calmo, rilassato, pacifico. Questa era una novità per Spock. Quell’uomo splendido e sensuale lì fermo non aveva niente a che fare con il carismatico capitano, che irradiava autorità in ogni situazione. Ma anche lui stesso, gli sembrava, era totalmente privo del suo usuale atteggiamento di disciplinato e logico Primo Ufficiale. Niente in quella notte era lo stesso.

E nemmeno nella sua vita, da quando era stato disonorato dal suo stesso popolo, da quando aveva creduto di aver ucciso il solo amico che avesse mai avuto e da quando l’aveva abbracciato là nell’infermeria davanti agli altri, senza preoccuparsi del proprio incontrollabile scoppio emotivo. Perché Jim era vivo. Solo questo importava. Solo questo importava, ora, in questa notte di pioggia, lontano da Vulcano e da qualunque cosa che potesse rovinare questo momento.

Sollevò il suo umano, sorreggendolo con la sua forza vulcaniana, aspettando che Jim gli mettesse le gambe intorno alla vita, che gli intrecciasse le braccia dietro il collo. Quindi lasciò il bagno, portando fuori il peso del suo tesoro più prezioso e si diresse verso la finestra.

Attentamente posò l’uomo sul davanzale.

“Non hai più paura di me.”

“No.”

“Sei vivo.”

“Sì, lo sono. Ne dubiti ancora?”

“Ogni volta che ti accarezzo me ne convinco di nuovo.”

“Mio magnifico, logico Vulcaniano.”

“Tu sei magnifico, così splendente…, così luminoso… tu sei…”

“Spock…”

“Jim, unica luce…”

La luce dei lampioni brillava sui capelli di Jim, bagnando le sue spalle di luce dorata, rivelando la cicatrice sul suo petto. Infiammata, curva, causata da un singolo colpo di lirpa. Un marchio, un segno che l’incubo che lo assaliva spesso, ogni notte a partire dal suo Koon-ut-kalifee, era un’eco di eventi che ancora non facevano parte del passato. Si chinò e baciò quella linea rossa, accarezzandola gentilmente con la lingua, poi si fermò, nascondendo semplicemente il volto contro la pelle liscia.

Una mano fresca scivolò tra i suoi capelli e lo costrinse gentilmente ad alzare lo sguardo. La luce attorno a Jim cambiò: il neon dell’insegna sulla casa di fronte continuò a proiettare i suoi raggi blu-verdi. ‘Come sangue Vulcaniano’, pensò Spock per un momento, ma poi ci fu solo il corpo compatto premuto strettamente contro il suo, che strofinava la propria eccitazione contro il suo ventre. Spock sciolse quell’avido abbraccio più delicatamente che poté, poi sollevò le mani di Kirk e le allargò fino ad appoggiarle sui muri ai lati della finestra. L’umano abbassò le gambe, scivolando fino al bordo del davanzale, esponendosi completamente.

Spock catturò i fianchi di Jim tra le mani, per impedirgli di cadere. “Non muoverti,” sussurrò, poi si chinò per prendere i capezzoli in bocca, sentendoli indurire, mentre mordeva gentilmente le punte increspate.

Jim gemette e i muscoli delle sue braccia e della schiena si tesero ancora di più.

La lingua bollente tracciò sul suo petto e sul ventre tracce umide, leccando, stuzzicando, gustando il salato della pelle, scivolando nell’ombelico, premendo gentilmente i punti sensibili sulle anche. Il respiro di Jim accelerò, la sua schiena si inarcò un poco, il bacino si spinse leggermente in avanti, il membro eretto si premette contro la cavità della gola di Spock.

Spock inalò il profumo di muschio e sapone, mentre baciava la sottile traccia di peli che scendeva dall’ombelico e si allargava in riccioli ramati all’altezza dei fianchi, sopra l’inguine. Si scostò appena, per guardare su. Occhi neri incontrarono quelli verdi. Come in trance, Jim guardò Spock accoglierlo nella sua bocca.

Un lampo portò l’oblio per una frazione di secondo…

… e subito dopo un pensiero scioccante: “Mio dio, è lui…” mentre guardava il Vulcaniano chiudere gli occhi per un attimo.

Assaporando il gusto.

Nulla in tutta la sua vita aveva preparato Spock a questo. Ricordava vagamente di aver letto qualcosa al riguardo. Qui e là. Ma i suoi interessi erano diversi in quei giorni, eoni, anni fa, quando era orgoglioso del suo essere razionale e logico, semplicemente stupito dalla natura irrazionale della sessualità. Lui stesso era diverso, il tempo e l’universo erano diversi… fino a quando era arrivata la febbre, e tutto era cambiato.

Strinse quei lisci, freschi fianchi tra le mani e fece scorrere la lingua sulla punta del membro, seguendo la piccola apertura. L’umano sospirò in risposta, un sospiro di piacere. Desideroso di ascoltarne ancora, Spock lasciò che la sua lingua scivolasse in giù lungo tutta l’asta rigida, fino a sentire i sottili peli solleticargli il naso. Lambì il membro alla base, sentendo i fianchi sollevarsi. Rafforzò la stretta attorno ad essi, sentendo il suo bisogno montare dentro di lui, mentre il profumo di Jim gli intossicava i sensi. Avrebbe potuto passare secoli senza fare nient’altro che restare inginocchiato di fronte a Jim, strofinandosi e baciando il tiepido inguine dell’umano.

Jim gemette di nuovo – il suono più dolce nelle orecchie del Vulcaniano. Spock mosse la bocca più in basso, conscio della seta del membro che gli sfiorava la guancia. Ancora quel singhiozzo, quando leccò una linea in mezzo ai testicoli, dando piacere all’umano sopra di lui. I gemiti crebbero d’intensità, i fianchi sotto le sue mani stavolta si contorsero con più forza. Era insopportabile.

Rialzò la testa e accolse di nuovo il membro in bocca, questa volta più profondamente. Non gli importava di sentirsi quasi soffocare, mentre succhiava più forte e ancora più forte, notando solo l’incredibile sapore sulla lingua, le grida di piacere, il bacino, al quale doveva impedire di spingere ancora più in profondità dentro di lui.

Ma improvvisamente fu costretto a indietreggiare, per riprendere fiato. Rilasciò il membro per un momento… e proprio in quell’istante Jim venne. Troppo tardi per farsi da parte… il seme bollente sprizzò sulla sua faccia, sulla gola e le spalle.

“Castagna,” pensò, quando si lambì le labbra. Alzò gli occhi, per vedere Jim abbandonato nell’angolo della finestra, debole ed esausto, la schiena appoggiata contro il vetro gelato. Spock gli lasciò andare i fianchi e fece scorrere i palmi sulle pallide cosce dorate, nascondendo la faccia contro la loro pelle, ascoltando il morbido suono della pioggia.

* * *

Il soffice sussurro delle gocce cadenti, la luce surreale dell’insegna al neon, il respiro bruciante contro le sue cosce, tutto sembrava esaltare il profondo silenzio della stanza.

Kirk si mosse, provando a risvegliare i suoi arti quanto bastava per scendere dal davanzale. Il Vulcaniano sciolse l’abbraccio attorno alle sue gambe e lo lasciò scivolare giù.

Entrambi gli uomini restarono in silenzio. In qualche modo sentivano che le parole erano superflue in quell’istante. L’umano alzò la mano e strofinò via dal volto di Spock lo sperma che si stava asciugando, ma riuscì solo a imbrattare ancor di più i capelli neri. Il Vulcaniano sospirò. Un suono disperato, perché si erano separati per un tempo così lungo: alcuni infiniti secondi. Si chinò in avanti, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Kirk.

La pioggia cantò per loro con la sua voce più dolce.

*dovrei essere pieno di vergogna. ma non lo sono. ho infranto ciascuna delle regole che avevo seguito senza il minimo dubbio per tutta la mia vita. dovrei essere pentito per ciò che è accaduto, ma non lo sono.*

‘Amico mio, cosa è successo a te, a noi? Non riesco a riconoscerti. Non avrei mai pensato di vederti così nudo, così rivelato, così vulnerabile. Com’è successo? Perché tu? E perché io?’

*illogico, come i corridoi sembravano essere vuoti, mentre mi dirigevo verso l’infermeria di bordo. ricordo ogni passo, la curva di ogni angolo, l’aprirsi di ogni porta.*

‘Ti stavo aspettando. Ero seduto sul bio-letto, ignorando le battute per sollevarmi il morale di Bones, la mia intera attenzione focalizzata sulla porta. L’attesa era eterna, intollerabile. Alla fine, quasi pensavo che non saresti mai arrivato.’

*niente importa, questo era l’unico pensiero nella mia mente. qualunque cosa avessi mai ritenuto importante era svanita dalla mia mente. non poteva essere paragonata all’orribile realtà che mi aspettava al termine di questo viaggio infinito.*

‘La porta rimaneva ancora chiusa…’

*non cedere, era il solo imperativo che mi impediva di crollare davanti ai membri dell’equipaggio. me lo permisi solo nell’isolamento del turboascensore, quando il dolore mi colpì a fondo, abbattendomi spietatamente in ginocchio. all’ultimo momento riuscii a colpire il pulsante, per fermare la cabina a metà tra i ponti…*

‘Pensai che tu fossi rimasto su Vulcano, che non fossi capace di venire da me, di affrontarmi. Fui quasi travolto dalla rabbia a questo pensiero.’

*… e allora mi morsi le nocche delle dita, per non urlare. quanto a lungo restai là? non lo so. minuti, ore, anni…? ero sempre stato orgoglioso della mia abilità di percepire esattamente lo scorrere del tempo. l’ho perduta in quel momento, inginocchiato sul pavimento del turboascensore. ma dovevo riprendere il cammino, per raggiungere l’infermeria, per vederti per l’ultima volta. in qualche modo sapevo che almeno quest’unica cosa ancora te la dovevo, se non era rimasto null’altro che potessi fare oltre a questo…*

‘Finalmente eri arrivato. Ero sollevato, potevo dirti che l’incubo era finito. E allora tu hai sorriso, e mi hai abbracciato, ed io mi sono reso che eri cambiato. No, non avevo immaginato che tutto questo potesse lasciarti intatto, ma non avevo mai realizzato quanto questo ti avesse colpito. È stato come se quello che era stato il mio amico se ne fosse andato per sempre. L’uomo di fronte a me era quasi un estraneo.’

*una parte di me era morta nell’arena, sulla sabbia rossa…*

‘Ho cominciato ad evitarti, a causa degli incubi che ritornavano ogni notte, perché eri diventato uno sconosciuto ed io non avevo alcuna idea di come avrei dovuto affrontare tutto ciò, di come dovevo affrontare te.’

*crescere comporta dolore. crescere significa perdere l’innocenza – una parte di ognuno, che non ritorna più. la febbre è il segnale del cambiamento da bambino a uomo adulto.*

‘Qualcosa di noi se n’e andato per sempre.’

*a partire da allora ho sognato di te ogni notte. sei morto ripetutamente sulla sabbia rossa, oppure ho finalmente raggiunto l’infermeria, e tu giacevi là immobile, senza vita. ogni volta mi svegliavo inzuppato di sudore. ma c’è dell’altro. qualche volta ho sognato di una consapevolezza, che era qui, ma contemporaneamente irraggiungibile. ho provato tristezza e dolore per lo spazio vuoto nella mia mente, là dove una volta c’era il sussurro dei pensieri di lei. mi svegliavo e la sofferenza non era sparita. sentivo il vuoto in me, il mio letto era disfatto, il seme stava seccandosi sulle mie cosce…*

‘Cosa è accaduto a te? A noi? Essere qui con te è così strano, abbracciarti sembra talmente irreale; non riesco neppure a capire cosa ho dentro. Non comprendo il dolore in me, così grande, così dolce, che mi fa quasi piangere.’

*prima ero un bambino. le mie convinzioni erano quelle di un bambino. la febbre ha ucciso il ragazzo che una volta pensava che non ci fosse nient’altro che le regole della sua logica, e che nulla avrebbe mai potuto infrangerle. un pensiero ingenuo. quelle convinzioni sono polvere in questo momento, quando le antiche nozioni non esistono più e le nuove non si sono ancora formate, quando l’universo è stato spinto fuori dalla sua rotta, solo tu resti qui, ed io, e la pioggia, in un luogo al di fuori del tempo.*

‘Questa notte sembra possedere qualche incantesimo. Né tu né io siamo capaci di sfuggire la magia di questo momento. La pioggia oltre questa finestra ci sta raccontando storie su coppie di pazzi, che hanno spazzato via tutto, ingannato le loro menti per alcuni momenti di passione feroce, senza pensare alle conseguenze, al mattino. Perché quelle ore sono ancora lontane. Domina solo la legge dell’adesso, e la sensazione della tua pelle sulla mia.’

*le fiamme se ne sono andate, adesso solo una loro scintilla è in me. un avvertimento che il momento dell’oscura febbre verde tornerà, ogni sette anni. e la consapevolezza della brama, desiderio e bisogno, in me. solo la tua presenza ha importanza, e il mio bisogno.*

‘Ho desiderato così tante persone in vita mia. Le ho desiderate, le ho prese e me ne sono saziato. Qualche volta mi sono voltato indietro, qualche volta ho sofferto per la perdita, ma non ho mai provato rimpianti. Ho fame di te. Però questa volta ho anche paura che, se ti prendo, mi perderò in te e non troverò mai più la strada per tornare me stesso. Ma non posso resisterti…’

*ho bisogno di te…*

'Sono spaventato da noi…’

*ho bisogno di te…*

‘Spock, a cosa ci porterà questo?’

*jim…*

‘Io non posso…’

*sei vivo…*

‘Oh mio dio…’

*ho bisogno di te…*

‘…’

*…vivo…*

* * *

Spock alzò la testa dalla spalla di Kirk e all’umano si mozzo il respiro:

c’era fuoco, in quegli occhi senza fondo. Fuoco e Bisogno, che accrescevano la Fame in lui. Baciò il Vulcaniano in un lungo bacio travolgente, ancora e ancora. I suoi polmoni gridavano per la mancanza d’aria, mentre leccava lo sperma secco dalla faccia e dalla gola, mordendo quel punto delicato, costellandolo di marchi blu. Non riusciva ad averne abbastanza di quest’uomo.

Si alzarono in piedi senza separarsi. Spock strinse le braccia attorno alla vita di Kirk per reggersi senza ricadere indietro.

Continuarono a baciarsi, mentre l’umano guidava il Vulcaniano indietro verso il suo bagaglio. Mentre si baciavano lo raggiunse e alla cieca vi frugò dentro per infiniti momenti, fino a trovare il barattolo che stava cercando. Si baciarono per tutta la strada fino al letto, e continuarono mentre vi cadevano sopra, leccandosi a vicenda, mordendosi, assalendosi.

Il Bisogno incontrò la Fame, la Fame si fuse al Bisogno, sciogliendosi in un unico Desiderio.

Il Vulcaniano si girò sullo stomaco, sentendo quei baci mordenti sul collo, aggredire il punto in mezzo alle scapole, scendere giù lungo la spina dorsale verso le reni. E ogni volta rispose, con un suono che proveniva dal fondo della sua gola, dalle profondità della sua anima.

Kirk si fermò per un momento, sentendo la fenditura sotto le sue labbra, poi si sollevò sulle ginocchia. Il Vulcaniano protestò per l’assenza della sua bocca. Kirk sorrise, poi afferrò quei fianchi snelli e li rialzò, separando le gambe per sostenere meglio quella posizione. Spock lo permise, in attesa di quello che sarebbe venuto dopo, tremante per il Bisogno, nascondendo la faccia nel cuscino.

‘È tutto mio,’ pensò Kirk, ‘mi appartiene.’

Prese il vasetto. Aloe vera – Body Lotion. Per il momento poteva bastare. Se ne versò una generosa quantità sui palmi, intiepidendola dapprima. Poi arrivò con le mani al punto più intimo, scacciando tutti i dubbi dalla sua mente. Il Vulcaniano era bollente, dentro, così bollente. Fece scivolare dentro e fuori un dito, dando all’uomo il tempo di abituarsi a quella nuova sensazione. Il corpo snello spinse indietro e il dito di Kirk scivolò più in profondità, cercando, trovando, accarezzando il punto sensibile.

Il Vulcaniano sussultò, il suo tremito aumentava insieme al Bisogno dentro di lui. Kirk aggiunse delicatamente un secondo dito, scopandolo gentilmente, massaggiando la piccola apertura, preparandola. Si protese in avanti per lambire ancora il collo bruciante arrossato di verde, mentre la mano libera vagabondava lungo il torace, a pizzicare i capezzoli induriti, a giocare con la peluria del petto.

Spock gemette nel cuscino, le mani aggrappate strettamente ai suoi bordi. Eccitati, questo rese entrambi eccitati in modo intollerabile. In qualche maniera Kirk lo sentiva. Smise di leccare, ritirò le dita e strinse i fianchi snelli nelle mani. Il suo membro, inumidito dall’eccitazione, luccicò per un momento nella luce blu-verde dell’insegna al neon, prima che ne posizionasse la punta a contatto dell’entrata bollente.

Voleva essere gentile, più tardi avrebbe potuto giurarlo all’intero universo, che aveva davvero intenzione di essere gentile, ma proprio in quel momento, quando era puntato all’apertura del fondoschiena di Spock, l’uomo sotto di lui gli si spinse contro. Kirk penetrò l’entrata con un singolo rapido movimento e spinse dentro fino in fondo. Così a fondo. Così dolorosamente a fondo...

Dentro era stretto e bollente, e gemette forte, un suono irriconoscibile. Di piacere o di sofferenza? Kirk non lo sapeva, perché proprio allora la Fame dentro di lui lo annullò completamente, conquistandogli i sensi, mandando in cortocircuito la sua mente.

Il calore, l’improvviso odore di spezie. Doveva muoversi, lunghe, lunghe stoccate, veloce e più veloce. Il calore intorno a lui germogliava in colore rosso, la temperatura saliva, coprendo la sua schiena di sudore. Stringeva seta, l’incomparabile, liscia seta del membro del Vulcaniano nella sua mano.

Più veloce!

Il rosso calore attorno a lui prese una forma concreta. Percepiva la sabbia scarlatta che lo circondava, sentiva respiri rochi, poi grida selvagge provenire da qualche parte. Ma doveva muoversi più veloce, ancora più veloce, avanti e avanti, senza osare fermarsi. Ci fu un rapido movimento vicino a lui, lo spazzò via più rapidamente che poté. Veloce, sì, quello il solo modo in cui poteva essere adesso. Più in fretta, perché la sua vita dipendeva da quello. Avanti e avanti, senza fermarsi, senza osare cedere alla pressione dentro di lui. Anche se quella pressione l’avrebbe sommerso. Ma non adesso, quando ancora non desiderava arrendervisi. Doveva continuare più a lungo che poteva.

C’era qualcun altro, lì? Non udiva gridare vicino a lui? Non lo sapeva, perché il calore infuocato e la rossa sabbia profumata di spezie non lo permettevano. *lasciami…*, qualcuno chiedeva, *lasciami…*, qualcuno gridava, *jim, lasciami venire, ti prego!*

E con il punto di massimo calore e di massima pressione arrivò la desiderata liberazione. E l’oscurità, e la debolezza e l’oblio…

Finalmente vi si arrese, sentendo il calore svanire, per essere sostituito dalla misericordiosa oscurità e dalla fredda pioggia che cantava…

* * *

Un lungo viaggio, il ritorno alla consapevolezza. Rabbrividì, percependo il freddo sulla sua pelle e il corpo tremante sotto di sé. Si sollevò, poi scivolò di lato, ma Spock non si mosse, solo i brividi correvano lungo il suo corpo.

Freddo. Faceva veramente freddo lì. Ma perché? Si protese in fuori e toccò il termosifone. C’era solo metallo gelido sotto le sue dita, e una luce rossa sul display di controllo: 'FUNKTIONSSTOERUNG. GERAET AUSSER BETRIEB.'

Dannazione, imprecò tra sé. Qualcosa doveva essersi rotto in quella maledetta cosa, proprio adesso, quando lui era lì con un Vulcaniano nudo.

“Spock?”

“S-sì, Jim?” l’uomo tentava disperatamente di arrestare il battito dei denti.

“Il riscaldamento è kaput. È meglio che tu ti faccia una doccia bollente, e nel frattempo io preparerò il sacco a pelo termico.”

Il Vulcaniano annuì, si alzò e si diresse verso il bagno. Kirk notò i cauti movimenti del corpo snello. Si girò verso il letto. Lanciò da parte le lenzuola, insieme alla coperta con un punto bagnato nel mezzo. Poi si protese verso il cuscino, per sollevarlo fuori dalle coperte. Sentì che anche quello era bagnato. Due piccoli punti, proprio là, dove il vulcaniano aveva nascosto il volto. Il dolore dentro di lui gli confermò che era proprio lì.

Posò il cuscino in fondo al letto, proprio nel momento in cui le luci da fuori dalla finestra si mossero e caddero sul suo corpo. Qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione: una macchia di color verde, e realizzò, scioccato, che quella non era un riflesso proiettato dall’insegna al neon all’esterno. Fu sommerso dal furore contro sé stesso, il dolore in lui aumentò, un’ondata di panico gli montò dentro.

‘L’ho ferito!’

“Spock!” Si lanciò nel bagno e finì quasi addosso al Vulcaniano.

“Io… Tu stai…!” 

“Lo so.” 

“… sanguinando…” 

“Non va male tanto quanto potrebbe sembrare.” 

“No, tu non capisci!” 

“Jim…” 

L’umano scosse la testa, rifiutando qualunque altra spiegazione. 

“Jim…” Spock gli strinse le spalle. 

“Sono stato io a farti questo!” 

“Lo volevo.” 

“Non azzardarti a trovare scuse pidocchiose per me!”

“Jim!” La presa intorno alle spalle si strinse e poi il Vulcaniano si chinò in avanti, catturando la bocca di Kirk, e troncando le parole successive.

Gli occhi chiusi, l’uomo sentì che doveva cedere, arrendersi alle labbra appassionate sulle sue, rispondere più completamente che poteva. Prima fu da levare il fiato, quasi violento, poi rallentò, divenne lungo e intenso, poi sempre più e più gentile, con tenerezza crescente, finché non rimase che l’ultimo tocco tremante, leggero come una piuma. E poi le mani brucianti e le forti dita se n’erano andate, lasciando solo il rumore di passi e di una porta chiusa, il silenzio di una stanza vuota.

Rimase là in piedi, gli occhi chiusi, per molto tempo, sentendo la dolce pena nel suo petto e lacrime non versate in gola.

Quando uscì, trovò una scena bizzarramente familiare: Spock lo aspettava, seduto sul piccolo letto. Ma stavolta era completamente vestito e il letto era coperto dal sacco a pelo spalancato. Si fece avanti e raccolse il primo indumento dalla pila sul pavimento. Lo infilò velocemente, come anche il resto dei suoi abiti. Faceva davvero molto freddo, lì.

Infine si diresse al letto, dal suo Vulcaniano, che lo stava ancora aspettando. Si permise di essere preso per mano e trascinato gentilmente sotto la trapunta. Il calore crebbe in pochi minuti, per il chip termico nel tessuto e per Spock abbandonato tra le sue braccia. Quei sacchi a pelo riscaldanti della Flotta Stellare erano stati disegnati per accogliere due persone alla volta, per garantire la loro sopravvivenza in condizioni di temperature minime. Ma era anche lo stretto materasso, che non lasciava spazio per due corpi se non allacciati l’uno all’altro.

Kirk sentì la testa di Spock sulla sua spalla, gli umidi capelli neri, profumati di spezie e shampoo, quasi sfioravano le sue labbra. La pioggia fuori dalla finestra tamburellava gentilmente nel suo antico, eterno ritmo.

“Devo dirti qualcosa.” Il respiro di Spock, così bollente contro la sua gola.

“Ti prego, non farlo.”

“Ma voglio dirtelo.”

“No…” 

Il corpo snello contro il suo si spostò: “Jim, ascolta soltanto, ti prego…”

Lui non rispose, non poteva, perché aveva paura delle parole che sarebbero arrivate.

“Stare qui con te, in questo modo, è stato un dono senza prezzo.” 

Dolce dolore in lui, lacrime non versate che bruciavano nella sua gola… 

“Ma se te ne andrai domattina, io capirò.” 

“Spock…” 

Il corpo snello tra le sue braccia si sollevò ancora, il volto serio con gli occhi brucianti apparve sopra di lui. A Kirk si fermò il respiro, mentre guardava dentro quell’oscurità senza fondo, piena di stelle. Gentilmente delle dita si posarono sulla sua bocca, per impedirgli di pronunciare parole che forse più tardi avrebbe potuto rimpiangere.

“Io capirò…”

Onestà. Quello sguardo e quelle dita calde non chiedevano null’altro, solo onestà. E niente di meno, era dovuto a un uomo che era sempre stato abituato ad affrontare le cose lealmente, senza risparmiarsi in nulla. Mosse le labbra e quei polpastrelli brucianti scivolarono di lato.

“Ok,” disse. La sola riposta onesta che gli era possibile dare.

Ma Spock sembrò essere soddisfatto da quella semplice parola, perché scivolò di nuovo giù e riappoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Kirk.

Il Vulcaniano si era già assopito, mentre lui giaceva ancora sveglio. Ascoltò il respiro pacifico dell’uomo addormentato, il gentile sussurro della pioggia, il grido silenzioso delle lacrime in lui.

* * *

Doveva essersi addormentato, perché non si era reso conto di quando l’oscurità della notte era scivolata nel grigio del mattino.

Lentamente divenne di nuovo consapevole del corpo che gli pesava tra le braccia, della testa poggiata sulla sua spalla, del fiato caldo contro la sua gola.

Con cautela, così da non svegliare Spock, scivolò fuori dal letto. Il corpo snello si mosse. Per un momento si agitò, ma il Vulcaniano si girò soltanto nel sonno, rannicchiandosi più profondamente nel sacco a pelo. Kirk soppresse l’urgenza di allungare una mano e accarezzare le ciocche nere che erano la sola cosa visibile dell’uomo.

Più piano che poté Kirk si drizzò, calzò gli stivali, prese la giacca dall’armadio e lasciò la stanza.

Passò oltre la sala della colazione, che era già aperta, ma ancora buia e vuota, e il banco della reception, dove le lampade erano accese, anche se la persona che solitamente lavorava lì non era in vista. Si diresse verso l’entrata principale dell’albergo e uscì in strada.

I lampioni brillavano ancora, le automobili gli passavano accanto, trasportando i guidatori ai loro lavori. La pioggia che era caduta per tutta la notte era finalmente cessata.

Kirk inalò profondamente. L’aria umida, profumata di mare e di sale, riempì i suoi polmoni.

Doveva svegliarsi fino a essere pienamente consapevole di sé, perché doveva pensare e ripensare a quello che era successo. La magia della notte scomparve con la prima, pallida luce di quel freddo, grigio mattino. Il tempo sembrò ricominciare a scorrere, puntando alla domanda che pareva essere scritta su ogni particella dello spazio intorno a lui: _e adesso_?

Solo il dolore era ancora là, dentro di lui. Acuto e dolce. L’aveva già avvertito in quelle ore notturne nel parco, poi nella camera d’albergo, e adesso di nuovo, ogni volta che rivedeva nella mente quegli occhi neri. Sostò in piedi di fronte all’hotel, ma i suoi pensieri indugiavano ancora in ogni modo sul Vulcaniano addormentato, alcuni piani più in alto.

Prima doveva accettare i cambiamenti. Se non l’aveva fatto prima, allora doveva riuscirci adesso. Forse erano questi ad aver causato questa sofferenza. Il sapere che il suo amico, il suo razionale, logico e innocente Vulcaniano, se n’era andato per sempre. E con lui la loro amicizia. Così chiara, così lineare, così priva di complicazioni nella sua semplicità. Le cose si erano spostate su un livello di ferite, passione, desiderio, rabbia, ma anche gioia e tenerezza.

E improvvisamente comprese cosa significava quel dolore in lui, e realizzandolo quasi si dimenticò di respirare.

L’aveva già provato, nella sua vita. Due o tre volte. E nonostante fosse stato convinto che gli sarebbe capitato di nuovo, un giorno, non aveva mai, neppure nei suoi sogni più folli, immaginato che sarebbe potuto essere così forte questa volta, e che sarebbe stato con _lui_. Come era potuto accadere? Quel sentimento era lì già da prima? Difficile a dirsi. Per i giorni dell’amicizia innocente era arrivato il passato, e gli avvenimenti in mezzo erano stati come una tempesta. Veloce, inaspettata, aveva spazzato spietatamente via tutto, rivelando ogni cosa fino ad allora nascosta.

Ma sebbene le cose potessero essere così, Kirk sapeva che per quanto potesse arrovellarsi non avrebbe mai potuto darsi una risposta del tutto soddisfacente. Perché era già troppo tardi per questo compito. L’universo, una volta spinto fuori dalle sue vecchie coordinate, aveva cominciato a correre in un’altra direzione.

‘Dov’è la garanzia che non fallirò? Dove, in quale libro è scritto, che darò prova d’essere degno di possedere l’anima e il cuore di questo Vulcaniano? Di essere responsabile della più splendida, coraggiosa, gentile e fragile creatura dell’intero universo? Ma è troppo tardi per tornare indietro, quando mi sono accorto che era tardi mi ero già inoltrato in territorio sconosciuto. E ad essere onesto, non posso e non voglio riportare le cose a com’erano prima, perché è stata la sua fiducia a trascinarmi in avanti, e la consapevolezza che lui è venuto da me per primo, sapendo già quello che io ho capito solo adesso. Non so come finirà tutto questo, ma proverò a fare del mio meglio. Ogni volta che lo stringerò, a partire da questo istante, ricorderò a me stesso questa promessa. Non solo per lui, o per il fatto che è venuto da me durante una notte di pioggia e si è messo nelle mie mani, ma anche per me stesso. Per il dolore nel mio cuore, che sto provando di nuovo.’

E la pioggia scese su di lui, come le lacrime del cielo.

* * *

Le luci nella saletta della colazione erano già accese quando ritornò e si sedette al tavolo più vicino. Era ancora la prima persona lì, a eccezione della cameriera, che si aggirava affaccendata qua e là, trasportando vassoi, tazze e piatti.

Kirk si tolse il giaccone e si sistemò più comodamente.

La ragazza venne al suo tavolo: “Guten Morgen, was wuenschen Sie zum Trinken?"

"Ich moechte noch warten," rispose lui.

La cameriera annuì e lasciò la sala.

Di nuovo ci fu un movimento sulla soglia. Kirk sollevò la testa e sorrise. Spock, sebbene già pettinato, lavato e ordinato, non era ancora riuscito a svegliarsi del tutto e aveva gli occhi ancora pieni di sonno.

‘È magnifico,’ pensò Kirk, mentre guardava il Vulcaniano dirigersi esitante verso il suo tavolo. Un po’ cautamente, si sedette sulla sedia a fianco di Kirk.

“Tu… sei ancora qui…”

“Sì. E non me ne andrò.”

Due occhi neri si spalancarono. Kirk non poté resistere e prese la mano di Spock nella sua.

“Spock, ascolta…”

"Die Herrschaften moechten bestellen?" la donna improvvisamente era accanto al loro tavolo. Kirk sentì il Vulcaniano agitarsi e provare a sottrarre la mano. Non lo permise.

"Kaenchen Tee fnr den Herrn and einen mit Kafee fuer mich."

La cameriera annuì e uscì di nuovo.

“Jim…”

“Shhhh… siamo soli, qui…”

“Non capisco…”

“È una cameriera – la discrezione è una parte del suo lavoro. Non preoccuparti, guarda sempre altrove.”

Il Vulcaniano sospirò, ma rinforzò la stretta.

“Ho parlato con il tizio al banco della reception,” continuò Kirk, “ci daranno un’altra stanza. Per due, con riscaldamento funzionante. Potremo spostarci in un’ora o due.”

"Hier, bitte sehr." La cameriera sembrò piombare giù dritta dal cielo. Ma questa volta Spock non si ritrasse. Guardò la donna posare una caffettiera e una teiera di fronte a loro, sul suo viso solo ed esclusivamente un’espressione d’efficienza.

Spock si voltò verso il suo… compagno.

‘Te lo dirò,’ pensò Kirk, ‘ma non adesso, e non qui. Prima andremo in camera nostra, dove ti bacerò, e tu ricambierai i miei baci. Poi ci dirigeremo verso il letto, sbarazzandoci di tutti i nostri vestiti lungo il percorso, dove io mi lascerò cadere, trascinandoti con me. E tu farai l’amore con me, e io risponderò al tuo tocco, che mi farà impazzire. Finché ti supplicherò di prendermi, di riempirmi, perché voglio arrendermi a te con il corpo e con l’anima. Poi ti muoverai in me, più veloce ad ogni carezza e ogni spinta, ancora e ancora, finché griderai di piacere, liberando il tuo seme nel mio corpo, e io verrò sotto di te. Poi ti abbandonerai tra le mie braccia, esausto, con la testa sulla mia spalla. E solo allora, nei dolci momenti dopo l’amore, te lo dirò.’

*Sì*, la promessa di un paio di occhi neri e senza fondo, pieni di stelle scintillanti.

* * *

E questo è un mattino nella città straniera, mentre dietro la finestra la pioggia suonava la sua rapsodia.

* * *

My drops are my fingertips, Le mie gocce sono le mie dita,  
touching your eyes, your nose, your parted lips, che toccano i tuoi occhi, il tuo naso, le tue labbra dischiuse,  
then, sliding down, they leave a trace. e poi, scivolando giù, lasciano una traccia.   
I'm the rain, gently kissing your face. Sono la pioggia, che gentilmente ti bacia il viso. 

  
Seeing your beauty, I'm breaking into tears. Guardando la tua bellezza, mi sciolgo in lacrime   
I whisper sweet words into your ears, Sussurro dolci parole al tuo orecchio,   
while holding your body in my arms. mentre stringo il tuo corpo fra le braccia.   
I'm the rain, gently kissing your palms. Sono la pioggia, che gentilmente bacia i tuoi palmi. 

My instrument are the streets, you are walking on, I miei strumenti sono le strade in cui tu cammini,   
my repertoire contains this only song, il mio repertorio conta solo questa canzone,   
which I'm playing again and anew: che suono ancora, di nuovo:   
I'm the rain, madly loving you. sono la pioggia, pazzamente innamorata di te. 

(Raining Love) (Amore che piove)  
(Tradotta da lilyj)

  
  
  
  
  
_Fine_

  
  
Lasciate traccia del vostro passaggio: una recensione, anche breve, è un bel regalo per un traduttore ☺


End file.
